Sound-reducing tiles are commonly used in application that requires that sound transmission be reduced. For example, ceiling tiles used in offices or residential units may be sound-reducing tiles to reduce the amount of noise generated from a first level that is transmitted to adjacent levels. Such sound-reducing tiles may be rated or categorized using decibel (“dB”) measurements or Ceiling Attenuation Class (“CAC”) value, these measurement and CAC values are not intuitively understood by potential customers purchasing sound-reducing tiles. Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable and portable device that allows a user—such as a salesperson—to demonstrate the effectiveness of a first sound-reducing tile over a second sound-reducing tile.